lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Valeera Sunstrider
Valeera Sunstrider is the daughter of Nor'Themar, and Daerine Lightpower making her a member of the Lightpower Family through her father and a member of the Flareray Family through her mother. She would become the wife of the King of Lothlorian Kael'Thalas Sunstrider, and through her husband she is also a member of the very powerful Sunstrider Family . Valeera has one child with Kael'Thalas in the form of Gallian Sunstrider of whome leads a large contingent of soilders that gaurd the Ulterion Gate. A brilliant magi she has somewhat defined herself through her devotion to her husband kael, and through her time she has done some truly nefarious and violent things in order to protect kael from what she believes are threats. With her husband Kael she has two children in the form of Maleera Sunstrider of whom is a loyal member of the Order of the Magisters where she is close with its leader in Solarian, and Kaelen'Tolas Sunstrider of whom is a member of the Shattered Suns where he is a secondary commander of the Sunfury Gate. Valeera Sunstrider was born following the Exodus of the Sindar Elves from Ulthuan to Athel Loren and as such she sees the Sindar Elves through the lens of what the Lothlorians have become. As she grew up she became obsessed with the Lothlorian prince, and she used her powerful charm, and beauty to seduce the prince, and the two were eventually married following his rise to the King of Lothlorian. Lumeth Windswift would come under the sway of Valeera Sunstrider during her time imprisoned in Silvermoon City, and during this time despite her attempts to resist she would drink from the Sunwell becoming corrupted by the waters and begin her craving for Magi. Lumeth, and Melandrus would leave Athel Loren at the allowance of Valeera Sunstrider of whom wanted Lumeth to form another Magi Well in the image of the Sunwell and in this task it was Lumeth accompanied by Melandrus and hundreds of devotees to Lumeth that travelled to the Chalon Forest. History Early History Born in the new kingdom of lothlorian she is an extremely young elf by their usual standards and because of this her growth in the ranks was constantly challenged by the near ancient elves that surrounded her. Eventually she became infatuated with prince kael'thalas, and she used much of her youthful lust to seduce the prince. Eventually what started out as nothing more then lust grew into love, and the two eventually welcomed their first child into the world in the form of Gallian Sunstrider. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War Imprisonment Lumeth Windswift would come under the sway of Valeera Sunstrider during her time imprisoned in Silvermoon City, and during this time despite her attempts to resist she would drink from the Sunwell becoming corrupted by the waters and begin her craving for Magi. Leaving Athel Loren Lumeth, and Melandrus would leave Athel Loren at the allowance of Valeera Sunstrider of whom wanted Lumeth to form another Magi Well in the image of the Sunwell and in this task it was Lumeth accompanied by Melandrus and hundreds of devotees to Lumeth that travelled to the Chalon Forest. 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Family Members Kaelthas800x.jpg|Kael'Thalas Sunstrider - Husband|link=Kael'Thalas Sunstrider Relationships Alleria Windrunner Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Alleria Windrunner - Enemy|link=Alleria Windrunner Lumeth Windswift Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lumeth Windswift - Friend|link=Lumeth Windswift Alavanna Windswift.jpg|Alavanna Windswift - Enemy|link=Alavanna Windswift Category:Queen Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:Sunstrider Family Category:People of Athel Loren Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi